parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
FunnyTales in the Wild
The "good old days" were phenomenal enough for Kenai, Kovu, Simba, Humphrey, and the rest, but they're about to get awesomely wild! Primary Characters Kenai (Brother Bear) and Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Bob the Tomato Simba (The Lion King) and Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Larry the Cucumber Adolescent Kodiak (Balto III: Wings of Change) and Kion (The Lion Guard) as Junior Asparagus Balto (Balto Trilogy) as Archibald Asparagus Adolescent Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) and Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Laura Carrot Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Mr. Lunt Larry (Zootopia), Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jimmy Gourd Gary (Zootopia), Applejack and Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Jerry Gourd Nala (The Lion King) and Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Petunia Rhubarb Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Pa Grape Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Mike and Lisa Asparagus Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Bacon Bill Kodiak (Balto III: Wings of Change) Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Jean-Claude Pea Aleu (Balto III: Wings of Change) and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) as Philipe Pea Krystal (Star Fox) as Madame Blueberry Secondary Characters Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Gazelle (Zootopia) as Jenna Chive Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) and Applejack (My Little Pony) as Tina Celerina Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Beau Rockley Guest Stars Geronimo Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) Scooter Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) Khalil Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Achmetha Additional Characters Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) as Ichabezzer Thunderbolt (101 Dalamtions 2: Patch's London Adventure) as Tom Celeriac Pongo (101 Dalmations) as Mr. Pea Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Tiny Pea Adult Tod (Fox and the Hound) as Kyle Scar (The Lion King) as Motato Trivia * Kovu demonstrates the practical side of Bob the Tomato, whereas Kenai exemplifies more of personality quirks and reluctance to take Larry the Cucumber's antics seriously. Both, however, portray Bob's sense of leadership, responsibility, and honesty. Likewise, Simba demonstrates the heroic and honorable side of Larry the Cucumber, while Humphrey more so exemplifies Larry's clumsiness and sense of humor. Nonetheless, Simba and Humphrey both portray Larry's lovable and considerate nature. * Kovu predominately plays Bob when Humphrey plays Larry, and vice versa. The same is true for Kenai and Simba, although there are occasions where Simba and Kovu (or Humphrey and Kenai) serve as the Larry and Bob duo. * Kovu plays a role other than Bob only once, namely as Larry's cousin George in the episode, "Simba's Son-in-law Comes to the Wild". This particular episode reaffirms his relationship with Kiara. * Because Larry and Gary are wolf brothers in Zootopia, it makes sense for them to play Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (respectively). * This parody marks the third Phase Awesomeness debut of Krystal, the first being Krystal: The Fox Who Became Queen (FunnyTales). * This is also the debut of Big McIntosh, and so far the only one. Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Sequels Category:Animashes Category:VeggieTales in the House TV Spoofs Category:VeggieTales